


maple leafs games : a series

by koalavirtue



Series: what tomorrow brings [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalavirtue/pseuds/koalavirtue
Summary: 3 times Tessa goes to a Leafs game (kind of) and 1 time she doesn’t.
Relationships: Tessa Virtue/Morgan Rielly
Series: what tomorrow brings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679134
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100





	maple leafs games : a series

**Friday, October 25th 2019**

_Oh yeah, well well you_

_You make my dreams come true_

The song plays throughout Scotiabank Arena as Tessa sits in her seat, fighting the urge to start dancing. It’s been a while since she was at a Leafs game and she forgot how much fun it was, especially now that the Leafs are up 2-1 thanks to Morgan scoring seconds ago. _‘Something which he will most definitely do again later.’_ Tessa decides, giggling to herself.

“You know if you smile any harder you might hurt your face.” Jordan mutters beside her.

Tessa’s face flushes as she tries to shake her thoughts and forget the scenario she created in her head about tonight. This is the first time she’s been able to see Morgan since she left for tour a few weeks ago, only being able to talk or text (which they’ve done almost every single day) with him instead. And seeing him in his element, on the ice playing hockey being cheered on by countless fans and his teammates for an amazing goal, is definitely doing things to her. _A fact which she is trying very hard to hide from her sister._

“You also might want to try breathing a little cause you look like you’re about to climb over the glass and fuck him right there on the ice.” Jordan says a minute later when the game is back underway. _Well, I guess she noticed_.

Tessa pokes her sister in the ribs to get to her to shut up, knowing that her teasing comes from a place of love. After bumping into each other at the coffee shop last month, Tessa was determined for Jordan and her boyfriend (yes, they put a label on it), to meet officially and managed to arrange a lunch before she left for tour. Despite her initial worries it turned out better than expected, with Morgan managing to win her sister over with his charming personality and obvious affection for Tessa.

So this Leafs game presented her with the perfect opportunity to spend time with Jordan (with the added promise of meeting her for breakfast, _but more likely brunch_ , tomorrow) and also watch Morgan for the first time as his girlfriend. She likes saying that ’his girlfriend’. It’s been a long time since she had anything more than a fling with someone, let alone being in a serious relationship with them.

She also likes the perks that come with the role, namely his ability to provide orgasms regardless of the distance - he’s very good at describing his ideal fantasies and helping her voice some of her own, a trait she’s been making excellent use of in her alone time.

Thinking about him now but having to wait until the final buzzer makes her restless. She fidgets in her seat while Jordan provides a running commentary until the team claims victory in the final period of the game, with the score finishing 4-1. They choose to stay in their seats for a while until the stands are almost empty, then wait around the lobby until Tessa gets a text.

Jordan notices how happy her sister seems as she watches her type away on her phone with a growing smile on her face. Tessa quickly puts her phone into her bag and looks up at Jordan, that growing smile now stuck to her face. “Come on. He’s outside.” she says excitedly.

“Can we get that pizza from Ralph’s? The one we got last time?” Tessa asks as she and Morgan walk, hand in hand, through the private car park.

“The one shaped like a heart?”

She nods, bouncing on her feet like a puppy.

Jordan pipes up a few paces behind them as they reach his car. “You guys are so cheesy.”

“I dis a brie.” they say in unison, Tessa’s pun usage rubbing off on Morgan, eliciting laughs from them both. Jordan simply sighs and shakes her head in mock disapproval.

“Nice goal by the way.” she says to Morgan, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows at her little sister, who is currently tucked under his arm. “Tessa was very impressed.”

Usually, Tessa would come up with a sarcastic response in return to hide her embarrassment but she’s happy to find that she’s not actually blushing. Instead, she just shrugs her shoulders (she _was_ very impressed).

“I’ll be sure to keep scoring then.” Morgan says, squeezing her hip, hinting at the same innuendo she thought up earlier.

 _That_ makes Tessa blush.

“Ok!” Jordan announces loudly, absolutely not wanting to watch the make-out session about to occur. “I’m leaving.”

Morgan gives her a hug and goes unlocks his car, placing his gear inside and waits as Tessa and her sister say goodbye. He waves her off as she walks to her car a few spaces away and then jumps into his, desperate to get home and spend as much time with Tessa as he can. He pulls out of the space and merges onto the busy road, the lights of downtown Toronto reflecting on the car windows as they make their way to his apartment.

“Can I hold your hand?” Tessa asks quietly as they sit in traffic, not wanting to suddenly take his hand and make him uncomfortable. Even though they’ve grown closer in the past month, they haven’t actually been together in each others presence a whole lot meaning that some aspects of their physical aspect are still relatively new.

Morgan turns his head to look at her, a soft expression on his face. “Of course you can.” he says offering her his right hand.

She slips her fingers through his and rests them in her lap as they sit in the quiet. Tessa rests her head against the seat as Morgan drives along with one hand, his other engulfing her smaller one, making her feel safe. She watches him, noticing small things she’s never had the opportunity to before - how he chews his bottom lip whenever he makes a left turn or how he drums his fingers on the steering wheel to accompany her occasional humming along to the radio.

She likes the fact that she gets to learn new things about him every day, in fact, she realises there’s _a lot_ of things she likes about their relationship which is something that used to terrify her a little - this unfamiliar position she found herself in, not being used to things being so easy. But its something she’s learning to embrace, this fear of failure that comes along with something great and with Morgan it feels almost effortless. He makes every aspect of their relationship so far new and exciting, giving her a feeling of joy that she truly doesn’t want to end.

Tessa runs her fingers over the veins in his hand, lifting it to her lips and pressing light kisses on each knuckle. He glances to the side but keeps his eyes focused on the road. “Do you give out kisses to all the guys who score?”

“Only the ones I think are hot.”

She only realises she said that out loud when he responds with, “Interesting. Are kisses the only thing we’re doing tonight?” he questions, running his fingers down the inside of her leg.

Tessa feels her heartbeat race. “I’m really going to need you to drive quicker.”

He smiles to himself, loving that fact that he can elicit this kind of response. “Yes, ma’am.” he whispers, low and throaty as he turns into his street.

Morgan parks outside his front door and kills the engine, jumping out of his side and going round to Tessa’s to help her out (not that she needs it, he just likes being a gentleman). She grabs his hand and hurries them down the footpath. The second he shuts the door she leans forward and kisses him, feeling giddy all over again.

He spins them around so that her back is against the door and tugs on her hair, just the way she likes it, forcing her to tilt her chin up to deepen the kiss. Tessa moves her hands down his chest to the waistline of his pants, running her finger between the fabric and his skin, desperate to fuck him.

“We can’t have sex in the hallway.” he mutters, trying very hard not to lose control.

“But we can though.” she pulls back with a satisfied grin on her face, eager to strip him of his clothes and almost slips her hand inside his pants before he grabs it.

“I want to watch you come while I fuck you in my bed.” His voice is rough. _She’ll do just about anything when he sounds like that._ “Let me take you upstairs.”

“Ok.” She sighs in pleasure as his fingers brush over her nipple. She wraps her legs around his waist, peppering small kisses on his neck and jawline as he carries her to bed.

* * *

**December 17th 2019 (Tuesday)**

Tessa is used to waking up early. She’s used to getting up before the sun does and starting off her day as the birds chirp outside her window. This doesn’t mean she enjoys it though.

On the off chance, she gets to sleep in, which happens more frequently since tour ended, she stays in bed for as long as she possibly can, hitting the snooze button on her alarm more than once. And she absolutely plans on doing that today. That’s why she’s not expecting the knock on the hotel room door that comes slightly after 8 am.

She’s very tempted to ignore it and hope whoever it is goes away until her phone buzzes on the bedside table.

**Morgan (08:09)**

It’s me…I brought gifts ❤️

She groans (loud enough for him to hear it from the other side of the door and chuckle) and shuffles to the door half asleep, patting down her bed head down along the way.

“Good morning!”

The first thing Tessa notices is the coffee. And that he looks really hot in his dark grey tracksuit. “Hi.” she grumbles, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stepping out of the doorway to let him inside. He strolls into her room, with a bounce in his step and a grin that makes the corner of his eyes crinkle. _He’s far too happy for 8 am_.

“Why are you so cheerful?” she asks, shutting the door behind her. “You don’t like mornings.”

That earns her another laugh, _she’s doesn’t even have to try._ Morgan leans down to kiss her, carefully balancing the two cups of coffee and box of pastries. “True. But I like hanging out with a certain pretty girl.”

He places the things in his hands on the table across from her bed and goes for a proper hug hello this time, resting his chin on her head and running his hands down her back. “I missed you.” he whispers into her hair.

Tessa squeezes herself closer to him. She missed him too. They haven’t been able to see each other much since tour ended, with her busy schedule and trips away from Toronto and him being focused on the hockey season. But that’s a challenge she’s learning to deal with, making the effort to see him when she can, which means days like this are a treat for both of them.

“What’s in the box?” she asks, giving him a kiss and pulling away when the smell of baked goods hits her.

“Oh.” he perks up and reaches for the box, handing it to her as she sits on the bed. “These are my apology gift for waking you up early. I figured I might need them.”

He sits beside her as she lifts the lid revealing an assortment of pastries including her favourites of pain au chocolat and maple pecan croissants. Diving straight for the pain au chocolat she takes a huge bite and moans, “Oh my god, this is so fucking good.” She motions to the box in her hands, silently asking if he wants some as she stuffs another bite into her mouth, carefully avoiding spilling crumbs on the bed.

“I’m ok for now.” he says, letting her have her pick and enjoy the sweet treats. “So tonight is a pretty big night huh?”

She’s meeting his friends after the game, the first time she’s seriously meeting anyone from his life after they both decided that they were comfortable enough to finally introduce each other to family and friends. Tessa swallows and puts the box on the table in front of her. “It is. You’re still good with me meeting everyone?”

“Yes. They’re gonna love you, Tess.” His friends are definitely extroverted and can at times be overly loud and boisterous, something which he already told Tessa about. Aside from that they’re always welcoming and they’ll like her the second they meet her, he knows she has that effect on people. He also wants to see their reaction when they realise he’s not lying when he said he was dating Tessa Virtue.

“Good, I’m excited to meet them.” she says and eats the rest of her pastry.

He gives her another kiss, this one deep and meaningful, trying to convey how happy he feels in this exact moment. “You taste like chocolate.”

Tessa smiles and jumps off the bed, grabbing the box and pointing to the bed. “Get in.” she instructs. “We’re having a slumber party.” _That’s code for sex._

Morgan kicks his shoes off and climbs in with her, more than willing to do as she pleases. She grabs another pastry as he flicks through the TV channels, trying to find something to watch but early morning programming is pretty dull.

“Wanna make out once you’re finished eating?” he grins, giving up on the weather report they were watching (cold weather and light winds, nothing out of the ordinary).

“Nope.”

His face falls and he looks away, slightly embarrassed that he got the wrong message. “Sorry I wa—”

“I wanna make out now.” she interrupts, tossing the rest of her custard-filled Danish pastry into the box and licking her fingers.

“Your pastry is gonna go hard.” he says. “And you haven’t even started on the coffee.”

“I.” She unbuttons her sleep shirt. “Do.” She slips it off her shoulders and throws it to the floor. “Not.” Her underwear follows. “Care.” She climbs onto his lap and that shuts him up pretty quickly.

**Tessa (16:03)**

Help!!!

**Midori (16:03)**

Spider again? 😳

**Liz (16:03)**

Leave. Never return.

That thing owns your room now

**Tessa (16:05)**

Thank you for the vote of confidence 😔 but I need you to help me pick an outfit…it’s date night

**Midori (16:08)**

Ooo, sounds fun

What outfits are we talking about exactly???

**Liz (16:09)**

Date night = sex

Sex = good lingerie

And the answer to that is always green. It’s your colour 😍

**Midori (16:09)**

Agreed 🤝

**Tessa (16:10)**

I appreciate the love ladies but we’re hanging out with Morgan's teammates. I have no idea what to wear 😫

**Midori (16:10)**

Awww, are you trying to make a good first impression

🥰🥰🥰 that’s very cute

**Liz (16:11)**

Ok but like any single Leafs players?

**Midori (16:11)**

You don’t even live in the country

**Liz (16:11)**

I can move back for a Leaf 😤

**Tessa (16:12)**

Guys!!! Help me 🥺🥺🥺

The three of them spend the next half an hour switching between various options before deciding on a simple look of black jeans, a plaid shirt and a warm jacket on top. Tessa adds hoops to complete the look alongside a pair of comfortable boots and lays everything out on the bed for later.

**Midori (16:44)**

So we’re meeting his friends? That’s a big deal

**Tessa (16:44)**

Yeah, it just feels like the right time

**Liz (16:45)**

Should we be offended that we haven’t met him yet?

**Tessa (16:46)**

I actually wanted to ask you about that…are you both free on the 28th?

**Midori (16:47)**

YES!!! 🥳🥳🥳

(is this our official ‘meet the boyfriend’ invite)

**Tessa (16:47)**

😂😂 yep

**Liz (16:48)**

I fly back to LA on the 26th 😔

**Tessa (16:48)**

Oh, we can do something earlier

**Liz (16:50)**

It’s ok…you can FaceTime me in. I’ll meet him eventually 😊

**Midori (16:50)**

I’ll interrogate him for the both of us

**Liz (16:51)**

👍🏼👍🏼

I’ll send you my list of questions

**Tessa (16:54)**

I’ll text you guys to sort stuff out but I have to go. I’m gonna be late 😰

Love you xx

**Midori (16:55)**

Have a good time! Love you 😘

**Liz (16:56)**

Send cute pics! ❤️

Pre-game rituals aren’t necessarily a part of Morgan’s routine but today he almost wishes he had some. He’s stressed. The last time Tessa saw him play was probably his best game of the season and he feels that pressure to do just as well tonight. He wants to play amazing all the time of course but there’s something special about her watching him play. He wants to do well for her, to put a smile on her face and make her proud of him.

They’ve talked what it would have been like if he ever watched her perform and he was worried that it was an issue for her, the fact that there’s a whole chunk of her life he wasn’t part of. But she reassured him that she likes what they have, that she gets to open up and share who she is at her own pace and he gets to know her without the pressure or expectation of being 'figure skating icon Tessa Virtue’s boyfriend’.

He’s getting on his gear in the Leafs locker room when one of his teammates launches a sock at him and asks if Tessa can take his place on the ice tonight. The guys around him laugh and Morgan just shakes his head and flips them the bird. They’ve been busting his balls most of the day, knowing that Tessa would be watching tonight and teasing him over the fact that she’s way out of his league (which he already knows). He grabs his skates and puts them on, right then left, when he hears the notification sound from his phone.

**Tessa (18:22)**

Hey

I’m sorry about the penalty you got…

**Morgan (18:22)**

Um, the game hasn’t started yet 🤔

**Tessa (18:23)**

Oh my bad

I was so sure you tripped me, cause I just fell for you

**Morgan (18:23)**

😂 😂 You’re gonna have to write a book one day with all of these jokes you got

**Morgan (18:24)**

I kinda needed that laugh ya know

**Tessa (18:24)**

You ok?

**Morgan (18:24)**

A little stressed, I have to play well for this cute girl tonight

**Tessa (18:25)**

You know I think you’re pretty great no matter what, right?

**Morgan (18:25)**

I guess

**Tessa (18:26)**

You’re incredible ❤️

Promise me you’ll have fun (I might have a surprise for you later)

_She ended up taking her friends advice and put on the green lingerie set under her clothes._

**Morgan (18:26)**

I pinky promise with sprinkles on top

**Tessa (18:26)**

Good. I’ll see you soon

**Morgan (18:27)**

**😘** **😘**

Morgan puts his phone away and finishes lacing his skates feeling a lot lighter than he did before. He knows it's because of Tessa, she puts him at ease and he knows he does the same for her. It’s nice having someone who has a shared experience of being an athlete, who understands the pressure and expectation placed on your shoulders when performing at an elite level.

It also helps that he finds her hilarious and just thinking about her puts him in a good mood.

He sits patiently going over the game plan in his head as he waits for the usual team walkout, focusing back on the task at hand. Once everyone is ready he grabs his stick and filters out of the locker room with the rest of the team, heading to the tunnel with a renewed sense of excitement and anticipation, ready to impress the crowd (but mainly to impress his girl).

* * *

**December 28th 2019 (Saturday)**

“Promise me you’ll be nice.” Tessa mutters as she and Midori walk down a hall of the Scotiabank Arena, towards an exit where Morgan should be waiting for them. Usually, she would meet him outside by his car but she feels its probably best to introduce the two of them before that.

Midori turns to her, looking slightly offended, “What are you talking about?” she asks. “I’m on my best behaviour.”

“Yeah, but knowing you and Liz, that's just one step bellow FBI interrogator. And I know she sent you those questions.” Tessa says pointing her finger accusingly.

Her friend raises her hand, pretending to take an oath. “Fine. I promise not to be mean. Or ask too many questions. Or tell him about the skiing incident in France.” she jokes, trying to get a reaction but as they round the corner Tessa’s gaze moves to on the only other person in the hallway - a tall, broad figure leaning against the wall to the left, bag slung over his shoulder, head down with a cap obscuring part of his face.

In the time it takes Midori to figure out that it’s Morgan, Tessa has already walked over to him and slipped her arms around his waist for a hug, which he returns with a kiss. As they break away his gaze drops to Midori, and he adopts a nervous smile playing with the strap of his bag. “Hi, Midori. It’s good to see you.”

She gives him a brief side hug. “Tess has been talking about you nonstop so it’s nice to finally meet you.”

_Tessa might just kill her once dinner is over._

“Is that right?”

“Oh yeah, it’s always ‘Morgan this’ and ‘Morgan that’. I’m not sure but I think she might like you.” she smirks.

“Well, this is really fun for me.” Tessa says dryly, voice dripping with sarcasm. “But we should get going. We don’t want to be late for our dinner reservation.” She feels as though this is just how it's going to be from now on, both her friend and boyfriend taking turns to tease her, not that sheminds it, she wants them to like each other.

The three of them get into Morgan’s car and head to the nearby sushi place while he and Midori, an avid Leafs fan, casually chat about the hockey season. Tessa interjects every so often but likes the fact that she doesn’t have to carry the conversation, Midori already getting along with Morgan. _Maybe this will be easier than she thought._

“Wow, this is nice.” Midori comments as they enter the upscale restaurant and get seated almost straight away at a table in the corner, away from prying eyes. Tessa sits next to him and Midori takes the seat opposite. “Do you come here often? she asks, looking towards Morgan once they’ve settled in.

“Sometimes.” he responds, giving her his full attention. “It’s pretty close to the rink so it’s easy enough to drop in with friends when I get the time.”

“They also do the most amazing spicy Tuna rolls.” Tessa adds, flicking through the menu as the waiter comes back, a bottle of wine in hand. They chat to him for a little while, Morgan already relatively friendly with him, and get some of his recommendations which he rattles off quickly.

Once he pours the wine and takes their orders Midori turns the conversation back to Morgan again. “So, Tess said you met in June. You must have made quite the impression.”

“I don’t know about that.” He turns his head to Tessa, taking her hand under the table. “I’m just lucky she agreed to go out with me.”

Tessa smirks in response. “It took you long enough, after six weeks I thought I’d have to pluck up the courage and ask.”

“Ooo, what did you guys do on your first date?” Midori asks casually.

Tessa blanches remembering the coffee date and the _events_ that followed. She bites her lip and stares fixedly at her empty plate, letting Morgan answer and praying that he doesn’t say something too incriminating.

Thankfully he manages to navigate the situation pretty smoothly, explaining how they went for coffee and a follow-up date a few days later. Tessa relaxes soon after that enjoying being able to spend time with two of the most important people in her life and loving the fact that they’re hitting it off. They discuss a variety of things including New Year's plans and Tessa’s upcoming trip to Yellowknife, Morgan’s face falls a little at that (he shows her later in his apartment how much he’s going to miss her).

But the most heated moment during dinner happens when the topic of the film Cats is brought up with Tessa arguing that there was a hint of cinematic genius there “ _The colour palate and the visuals were so unique._ ” while Midori explains that the two hour run time was pure nightmare fuel, “ _Unique is not the word I’d choose to describe Rebel Wilson unzipping her skinsuit_.” and should be banished, never to be seen again.

Morgan sits there stunned, having never truly seen the argumentative side of Tessa before. Sure they’d had disagreements but it never led to full-on debates with one of them usually apologising almost immediately after and the issue forgotten. This time is different, however, with neither one seeming to let up and the only reprieve coming when the waiter arrives with their food. Midori promises that this conversation isn’t over to which Tessa wholeheartedly agrees.

_Morgan is terrified to know what happens on their group chat._

The rest of the night goes very well, Midori getting a glimpse into Morgan and Tessa’s relationship while Morgan gets to know Midori much better (she loves nature but hates the rain, her biggest pet peeve is when people with a full cart of groceries gets into the 10 items or less line and her fear of garden gnomes).

He also learns a lot Tessa, her friend has a lot of funny stories to share, but mainly gets to hear about some aspects of her life they haven’t talked discussed at length. He listens intently as Midori talks about skating and how incredible it was to see Tessa flourish the way she did but also the struggles she had to overcome after Pyeongchang and Morgan find himself truly thankful that his girlfriend had such a strong support network over the past two years.

It’s just as they’re finishing up dinner that Midori decides to ask one more question. “Liz actually had a question about you Morgan, I promised her I’d find out the answer.” she smirks.

“Dori.” Tessa warns, lips curling downward. _She doesn’t think she’s equipped to deal with any potential questions thought up by her absent friend._

“It’s fine.” Morgan squeezes Tessa’s leg under the table, trying to give her a bit of reassurance. “What’s the question?”

Midori clears and throat and straightens in her chair. “Serious answers only. What Hogwarts house do you best associate with and why?” she asks as if it’s of grave importance.

‘ _Fuck. It probably is_.’ Tessa thinks, knowing how much Liz loves Harry Potter. ‘ _Please don’t say anything stupid_.’

“Hufflepuff.” he answers immediately, looking unfazed by the absurdness of the question given Midori’s serious demeanour.

She looks him up and down, contemplating his answer (she takes her role of best friend very seriously). “Interesting, why do you say that?”

“Well.” he begins. “They’re loyal and I think that once you commit to something you have a responsibility to see it through. That’s one of the reasons I’m still with the Leafs, I’ve always believed in what they stood for and once I signed on it’s been important for me to represent a team that cares as much as they do."

Tessa’s fucking beaming on the inside delighted with his answer.

“I like that.” Midori responds.

Morgan’s not done though. “Also a Hufflepuff values hard work and as impressive as talent is,” he stops for a second and looks at Tessa, staring into her eyes with a gentle smile, speaking softly. “The thing that makes something truly special is putting in the effort.”

Midori glances back and forth between them, picking up on the fact that he’s no longer talking about himself but his relationship with her best friend. She watches as Tessa’s breath hitching for a second and she gets lost in his eyes as he closes the gap between them and places a loving kiss on her lips. As soon as they break apart, Midori glances away not wanting to seem as if she was intruding on the moment but grins to herself nonetheless, deciding that she very much approves of Morgan.

“So yeah.” he looks over to Midori. “I think Hufflepuff’s are pretty great.”

“Me too.” Tessa says beside him, loud enough so that only he can hear and squeezes his hand. She thinks Hufflepuff’s are absolutely fantastic.

* * *

**January 14th 2020 (Tuesday)**

The sheets are tangled around their tired, sweat-slicked bodies as Tessa tries to catch her breath. Her hands rest on Morgan’s chest as she looks down at him, sated and smiling as she slowly comes down from her post-orgasm high. She climbs off his lap, slumping down on the bed beside him and brushes her damp hair back from her forehead.

It took them a few attempts to figure out what worked with this being their first time having sex since Morgan has his cast put on, but it turns out you can get very adventurous when necessary.

Morgan shifts around and she lifts her arm so that he can cuddle closer to her, both desperate to remain in this bubble of intimacy for as long as possible. Tessa runs her fingers through his sandy blonde hair, his head resting against her chest as they watch the sunset through the window, wrapped around each other, basking in the warm glow cast into his bedroom.

She feels his cheek move against her skin and looks down to see him pressing kisses to the little cluster of freckles in the centre of her cleavage over and over again. “Whatcha’ doing down there?”

He keeps his head where it as and continues giving her playful kisses. “Saying hi to your freckles.” he mumbles, skimming his thumb over her bellybutton piercing. “I’m giving each one a kiss.”

“You might be here for a while.”

“That’s ok. I don’t mind.” his response is quiet as he moves his hand up her side towards the underside of her breast. “I might give them names while I’m working here, we’re gonna get very well aquatinted over the next few weeks.”

“So you’re making friends with my freckles?” she chuckles, happy to hear his carefree tone back again.

He was in a sullen mood earlier, complaining about how some store across the street put up new lights outside which, “have a really bad glare, Tessa. They might give you a migraine.” She knows that’s not why he was upset - he hates being stuck at home, unable to do his usual routine. He would be playing on the ice with the Leafs right about now and she sympathises with him, she’s been in his position but she also knows it’s not healthy to dwell in the negativity. So she did the quickest thing she could to cheer him up - plated up scoops of raspberry ripple ice cream (followed by a helping of fantastic sex), which he was very appreciative of.

He nods, his beard rubbing against her. “I just think they’re really pretty. They look like stars on your skin, they help you shine.”

She feels herself tear up, still not entirely used to the way he praises her when they’re together. Of course, she’s had compliments from people before, but this feels different. The pure, unbridled love in his voice takes her by surprise and she feels as if she can do anything, that no matter what happens he’ll always be there with words of affection to support her.

“I didn’t really like them when I was little.” she admits, finding it easier to be more open and vulnerable with him. “I used to cover them whenever I could.”

He places a long kiss on the skin between her cleavage and left breast. “I hate that you ever felt like that. You’re beautiful.”

She’s about to return the compliment when her stomach grumbles a little, having just burned off most of the ice-cream calories, causing Morgan to look up at her. “Time for dinner?” he asks.

“Yes please. Food time.”

He grabs his phone and orders a bunch of food from the Korean place around the corner. Tessa waits until he’s done then wraps her arms around him the second leans across to put his phone back on the bedside table. “I love you.” she whispers.

They’ve said it a lot over the past couple weeks with Morgan caving first and telling her exactly how he felt just after New Years. Tessa thought she’d get bored of it saying but it turns out she loves telling him whenever she gets the chance, which is basically all the time.

“Me or the food?” he jokes.

“Both.”

“Mmm…well don’t go steaking my heart.” he teases. _He knows she wouldn’t_. He’s just trying to make good use of his pun research, of which there has been a lot of lately given his newly acquired free time.

“I couldn’t if I fry-ed.” she responds immediately.

“Damn it, how are you so fast with these?”

“Practice it takes, young Padawan.” she laughs, doing her best Yoda impression, thanks in large to their recent binge-watch of the Mandalorian over the holidays. It also provided her with countless baby Yoda memes which she enjoys sending him with no context. “Teach you, I shall.”

“Yeah.” He smiles at her, love written across his face and places a soft kiss on her forehead. “We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading. I’m so sorry this took longer than planned to get out but with everything going on (and the cute content we’ve had this past week) I got a little side tracked.  
> It also turned out to be a little harder to write this follow up than I initially thought as I didn’t want to write the same scenario three times so I tried to give a different perspectives. Still I wanted to continue with this and add more fluffy goodness so I hope you guys liked it! 🥰
> 
> You can send me messages on chat on curiouscat @koalavirtue


End file.
